


LA NOCHE QUE NO RECUERDO

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Tim tiene un ataque de pánico por la mañana
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 2





	LA NOCHE QUE NO RECUERDO

Se levantó con desgane. Tras la bomba de anoche, las suturas, el sedante y saber que le esperaba un examen de las mil puñetas con un profesor que lo odiaba (cosa mutua) su ánimo estaba por los suelos.  
Pero, cuando intento mover su pierna, el peso extra le dio mala espina.   
Tim viro, para confirmar el terror que ya subía por su garganta: ¡Había compartido su cama! ¡Había compartido la cama en un plano sexual! ¡Y lo había hecho con su hermano!... ¡Con el pequeño Demonio!  
Salió corriendo del lecho. Alejándose como si con eso pudiera negar que su hermano tenía su… un momento, el caliente semen salió de su ano al moverse con tanto ímpetu. Tim casi grita al saber que se dejó follar por su hermano menor después de una misión y sin que este le invitara un trago primero.  
Tanto tiempo negándose a Jason para que fuera Damian el primer miembro de la familia en llenarse la boca con lo que fuera que hicieran, cosas que no recordaba. Si no fuera por las evidencias, el ligero escozor en sus paredes internas y las impresionantes ganas de ir al baño a causa de su estómago resentido a saber porque mala arte, diría que estaba soñando.

-¡Remplazo! – Grito Jason desde el otro lado de su puerta. Tim entro en pánico. Tentado en salir por la ventana y trepar por los techos hasta llegar al ventanal de la habitación de Bruce y entrar por allí. - ¡Remplazo, abre o la rompo! Debemos hablar, es sobre ayer – Tim prefería enfrentar a su ortodoxo padre antes que a Jason – Iré con Bruce.

Tim se arrojó a abrir la puerta, pensándolo mejor no deseaba que Bruce se enterara de su coqueteo. No ahora, no con Damian en su cama y Jason acusándolo, ojala a Dick no se le ocurriera abrir la boca y decir que él fue al primero que se le insinuó para sólo dejarlo caliente y correr en la dirección opuesta.  
Empujo a Jason y cerró la puerta, encerrando a Damian.  
Seguro que a esa velocidad Jason n o se percató de su cama ocupada.  
Suponía.

-Dejémoslo como exploración en la joven adultez – Acoto. Siempre viendo por sus intereses y cuidando la política familiar – Prefiero retirarme.

-¿Qué demonios te traes? – Pregunto enojado. Odiaba que Tim se comportara como una zorra en un rato y saltara a ser el sacerdote ecuánime al otro – Ayer estabas raro. Soplas mi nuca, te refriegas y corres… no una, ni dos… ¡han sido quince veces, imbécil!

-¿Tantas? – Cuestiono impresionado a partes iguales. Una, jamás creyó que Jason las contara y dos, porque era increíble que Jason no lo empotrara contra la primera pared después de vacilarle – Oh.

-¡Nada de “Oh”! – Grito.

Y los terrores de Tim se materializaron en Damian…en el Damian, hermano menor que ya era tan alto y musculado como Jason y nada tenía que envidar a Dick… en cambio de Tim que se había quedado pequeño y delgado.  
Damian enseño todos los dientes… como cuando Goliat se preparaba a atacar.   
Jason miro a uno y luego a otro.

-Te gané, Todd – Chisto Damian cogiendo a Tim por la cintura.

-Lo drogaste… pude olerlo – Acuso de mala gana, tomando a Tim de la barbilla. Examinándolo.

-Fue Grayson – Clarifico para su hermano y Tim seguía perdido – Dijo que Drake debía de dejar de actuar como una zorra. ¿Cierto?

Tim miro por el pasillo, en donde Dick asentía.

-Deseabas conocer el sexo – Dijo Dick – Bueno… pues allí esta. 

-No recuerda nada – Explico Jason – Entro en pánico pero nada de nada.

-Eso se arregla, tt – Tim fue arrastrado a la cama gracias a Damian – Seguro que fui suave por ser tu primera vez y por eso me olvidaste.

-Seguro que es porque tu amiguito no es la gran cosa, Demonio – Se burló Jason.

Tim miro suplicante a Dick, confiando que su hermano mayor le sacaría del embrollo en el que se había metido sin darse cuenta.

-Su memoria funcionara – Aseguro Dick – Sino… estamos aquí para ayudarle.


End file.
